Dress up!
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See what happens when the triplets find a bunch of cosplay clothes in their parents room.


**A/N: While Shrek and Fiona are out, the triplets and I find a few things out in the couple's room.**

**This may be the longest one shot I've ever done. Twelve pages I wrote for it and eleven I typed for it.**

**Enjoy!!**

Shrek and Fiona decided to go out for the day leaving Leah to babysit the triplets. During that time, they were watching anime shows that they saw before. Today was going to be one of those days where there's nothing to do, even if you tried.

And since Carley wasn't there to help figure out what to do, Leah was on her own to find some entertainment for the time being.

A few hours passed since Shrek and Fiona left and the triplets and Leah were all bored out of their minds. Out of boredom, while a commercial was on for Digimon Tamers Episode 7, Leah decided to look around, the different rooms of the swamp house. She didn't find that much when she wandered from the triplets separate rooms, to the bathroom, and the guest room. Nothing that interested the dark-haired woman, but she had to go to the bathroom, so she went. After that, the only room Leah didn't look was Shrek and Fiona's room. She didn't find anything interesting there either, alas. However, Leah had a feeling to look in the couple's closets and did without hesitation. Shrek's closet had some shirts and pants that were laying on the ground or hanging half way of the hanger.

'Something told me I was going to see something like this,' She thought seeing a white sleeve covered by a crocodile vest. In curiosity, since Shrek never wore any white shirts, Leah picked it up, 'What's this?' Who realized that it wasn't a short-sleeved shirt of any kind, but Shrek's boxer shorts! "Eww!!" She quickly dropped the underwear she held in her hand and wiped it on the side of her back shirt.

"Maybe I'll look in Fiona's closet," Leah said aloud who closed Shrek's closet door and walked over to Fiona's. Opening the door, the dark-eyed female found that Fiona's closet is neater than her husband's. Their were a few socks and bras lying on the ground, but nothing too gross or disturbing for Leah to stop looking around. 'And I knew this is what I was going to see, too,' She thought as Leah saw a black laced bra that was clean and picked it up. Wondering how big the ogress is, Leah turned to see the cup size of her female idol.

It's 94 double G.

"I knew she was larger than an F!" Leah said aloud before thinking, 'I know a lot of guys say that Shrek's one lucky bastard to have a wife like Fiona. Especially in the boob area.. I wonder if her back hurts from all that extra weight up there compared to when she was a human because from when she was a human, she looked like a B to a C cup in my eyes when I first saw her.'

"Hey, I found her!" Sui's voice called out from behind Leah that made her jump and drop the bra she was holding in her hands.

"What are you doing in Mom and Dad's room?" Julia's voice asked as her, Sui, and Zacj came to see what Leah was doing.

"Just seeing what kind of clothes Fiona has in her closet," Leah simply replied looking deeper into the ogress's closet room, "And she has a lot more than Shrek does in his closet."

"We shouldn't be in their room looking through their things. We'll get in trouble," Julia told her.

"Phht! Those two will be gone for hours so we'll be fine. Whoa! I didn't know Fiona had this in her closet! I know where this is from, too!" Leah pulls out a Naruto jumpsuit from the anime show. It was about two to three sizes bigger than normal. "And this one, and this one, and this one, and this one! They're all cosplay outfits!"

Sui and Zacj's eyes lit up at this and ran to where Leah was pulling out the outfits of different anime the woman knows. Including a cowboy one that looked like it was from Burst Angel as the three of them kept rummaging through Fiona's belonging's of cosplay.

"Hey! I didn't know Mom had this!" Sui grabs the Cloud Strife outfit and sword from Final Fantasy 7.

"This either!" Zacj said pulling out a Black Mage costume from Final Fantasy 9.

As the three continued to look around in the closet, while Julia was protesting for the three of them to stop, Leah got an idea when she saw the anime outfit Pino wore throughout the episodes of Ergo Proxy. She was pulling off her shirt and pants and began to put the pink suit on.

"Hey, it fits perfectly!" Leah said looking in the mirror as it showed off a bit of her curves.

"I wanna try some of Mom's outfits on!" Zacj said in excitement from seeing Leah putting the anime costume on.

"Me, too, me, too!!" Sui yelled thrillingly.

"Guys, no!" Julia exclaimed.

"Why not?" Leah told the ten year old red headed girl.

"I don't want to see you guys get in trouble. What if one of Mom and Dad's friends see you guys."

"Yeah, right!" Zacj waves his hand at his sibling.

"You're just jealous that we're gonna try these clothes on that Mom has," Sui said.

"Yeah. If you're so concerned about it, then why don't you try some of Fi-Fi's clothes on yourself," Leah said as Julia shook her head in refusal, "Aw, come on!"

"Kill joy!" Sui told Julia.

"It'll be fun!" Zacj joined in putting on Zidane's outfit from FF9.

".... I don't know.." Was all Julia said from everyone persuading her.

"She's got Rin's outfit from Vocaloid," Leah sung holding up Rin's cosplay clothes.

Sui and Zacj smiled at that since they know their sister loves Rin from Vocaloid because of her upbeat voice and the songs she sings. Especially the 'La Fiesta' one as Julia began to fidget and squirm where she stood.

* * *

"Look out! It's Zacj: The Bandit!" Leah exclaimed as her, Sui, and now Julia were running away from the red haired boy wearing a Wild Arms outfit from the game.

Leah was now wearing a Luffy outfit, Sui was wearing a Kaito one from Vocaloid, and Julia was wearing a Vivi costume with Zacj following and pretending to shoot with the pistol he had in his hands.

"I cast Stop to stop your bullets from attacking us!" Julia said making whooshing sounds to stop the pretend bullets from hitting the three runners.

"Oh, no! But I still have more bullets to shoot you guys down with!" Zacj said clicking his plastic gun back for a re-load.

"Not if a Leek stops you!" Sui said throwing a 'Y' shaped spring onion at his brother's face.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Sui told Zacj.

"Why not!? He uses them all the time when sticking them up people's butts!"

"You're Kiato! He eats ice cream. Not Leeks. That's Miku's thing when people make her mad!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"But it's true, Zacj. Miku _does_ use Leeks while Kaito eats ice cream," Leah told Zacj.

"What?! Since when does Kaito eat ice cream?"

"Since he was programed in Japan," Leah said matter-of-factly as Julia agreed at their sitter's knowledge of anime.

In return, Leah was tackled by Zacj, along with Sui and Julia in a dog pile as the four of them fought and wrestled for a while before going into Fiona's room and changing into something else they liked and wanted to wear.

Sui and Zacj wore wrestling gear and began to wrestle on the floor as Leah wore Earthbending gear who pretended to move the earth and Julia was wearing Mikoto's school uniform holding her Hime sword.

"Do you think I'll develop early like Mom?" Julia asked Leah looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah. I guess. I did when I was in the fourth grade. Why?" Leah wondered.

"So I can get all the guys to notice me in my class."

"... Maybe you should ask Fiona about it when she comes back."

Leah and Sui were sword fighting as Leah wore Zorro's outfit from One Piece and Sui wore Kenchin's clothes from the anime show.

"Your skills are weak, young one. I am the legendary pirate hunter: Roranoa Zorro," Leah said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm Batosai the Man Slayer who killed over 100 men with my Reverse Blade Sword."

".. Really?"

"... I don't remember. I haven't seen that anime in a while."

"Yeah. Same thing."

Leah was wearing Edward Elric's clothing from FullMetal Alchemist pretending to use alchemy by clapping her hands together and putting them on the ground as Zacj and Sui were in Al's armor making the both of them all on their faces while inside. Julia laughed at that as Leah pulled the helmet off of Zacj's revealed head.

"You wanna try something else?" Leah offered.

"... Yes, please."

Leah wore a wolf hoody that has the wolf's face and ears on the hood of the coat she wore while sitting at the table with Zacj who wore a teddy bear outfit, and Julia who wore Konahamaru's clothes, along with goggles. The three of them were waiting for Sui with the sodas as the bald ten-year-old walked to Leah, Julia, and Zacj who wore a maid's outfit with an annoyed look on his face.

Thee three of them couldn't contain their laughter when they saw Sui and what he wore.

"Why am I wearing this again?" Sui asked in annoyance that was still in his voice.

"You lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors," Leah said taking her drink from the tray.

"Yeah, so no complaining, Maid," Zacj chuckled as Julia just laughed at the sight in front of her.

"I hate Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Who knew dressing up would be so fun!" Leah said putting on the Naruto Shippuden jumpsuit and headband.

"Yeah!" Julia said putting on Yuffie's cosplay clothes.

"I wonder where Mom got all these costumes, though?" Sui wondered putting on a ninja outfit that covered his face and mouth, but not his eyes.

"I dunno."

"Usually, you can find stuff like this on E-bay depending if they're not sold out from the Otaku fans," Leah said.

"Otaku?" Zacj questioned while zipping the pants of Len from Vocaloid.

"People who love anime like I do, along with Carley."

"Oh. Would we be Otakus, too?" The red haired boy referred to him and his other siblings.

"Hmm. I don't know. You guys aren't at the advance level of knowing the most extreme and awesomeness of anime," Leah playfully said with a hand under her chin looking away.

"We do! We watch anime all the time after we come back from school!"

"Yeah!" Sui agreed with his brother.

"Did you just say 'awesomeness' in a sentence?" Julia pointed out to Leah.

"Yeah. So? Only really cool people can make up words like that. Jack Black said it in Kung-fu Panda. And as for the anime, Zacj and Sui, those are just for show, along with when they were starting to bring anime here to America," Leah stated to the triplets, "The anime David and I stumble across is more to the points of reality and fantasy, but it's not crossing that line. The passion, the glory, the drama, the intense and disturbing humor."

".... Huh?" Sui said.

"... I don't get it," Zacj scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah, you'll find out once you get older," Leah told the boys.

"Jack Black's deranged," Julia said which earned three horrid gasp from Leah, Sui, and Zacj.

"How could you say that?" Leah dramatically said.

"He's awesome!" Sui told her sister.

"Yeah! So, don't talk badly about Jack Black!" Zacj agreed with them.

"I don't care. He's too bizarre to look at," Julia told the three.

"Get her!" Sui, Zacj, and Leah chased the young red head girl.

"Aaahhhh!!" Julia runs from the mob that's after her through the house.

"Groooaaaaarrrr!! I'm a mutant bear!" Leah growled wearing a loose teddy bear outfit and walking towards Julia in a dramatic motion, "I've comme to take the princess away from this land to my leader in the underworld! Grr!"

"Oh, no! Who will save me?" Julia said with her back hand over her forehead dramatically who wore a frilly princess gown.

"Fear not, Princess!" Zacj's voice said from behind Leah who turned to see him wearing a soldiers uniform.

"Your trust worthy knights are here to save you from this wretched beast!" Sui added who wore a Gundam outfit.

"Curses! Not you two again!" Leah said.

"Yes, us again! Now, prepare to meet your doom!" Zacj and Sui jumped off of the couch and ran to where Leah and Julia were pretending to make shooting sounds at Leah who began to run away from the imaginary bullets.

"You'll never take me alive!" Leah exclaimed as Sui chased her throughout the swamp house shooting fake bullets at her. Sui finally caught up with Leah and began to make shooting sounds towards the woman's chest who grabbed her heart from the bullets hitting her. "Aaghh!! You got me! Curse you, Sui: The Legendary Gunduam! Everything's going... dark. Huugh! Goodbye, cruel world!" Leah fell to her knees before dramatically falling on her front "dead."

Sui smiled and blew the "smoke" away from his gun as he put it back in his holster. "Ha, ha! Victory is mine!"

"Don't you mean 'ours' ?" Zacj said carrying his sister before putting her down.

"I killed the beast, so I should get the recognition for it!" Sui said with his foot on Leah's side. When that occurred, the bald kid heard Leah gently giggle from the small foot against her side.

"Careful. I'm ticklish around there," Leah said between laughs as the triplets looked at each other and smiled evily. 'Uh-oh.'

"Tickle attack!!" The three jump on Leah as they began to tickle the twenty year old's sides making her laugh.

"No! Hahahaha! Get away from hahahaha me! Hahahaha! Get away from me!!" She squealed while laughing trying to get away from the kid's touches and pokes on her body.

However, Leah was able to get up and run away from Zacj, Sui, and Julia who were now following behind her in hot pursuit.

"Get her!"

After their little tickle fight, the triplets and Leah decided to put the costumes back into Fiona's closet since Shrek and his wife were coming back home within fifteen minutes. Leah hung up the cosplay stuff back the way they were hung as the triplets went to their rooms and put their regular clothes back on.

"Well, that was fun," Leah said after putting the clothes away and putting her shirt and pants back on as the triplets were now in the front room watching Medabots.

"Yeah! Donkey and Puss never let us do that stuff we did with Mom's clothes!" Julia said.

"True. Well, I don't know about Donkey since he lets his kids do whatever they want, though."

"Dad keeps saying that he needs to be on some kind of medication or something, but I don't see it fitting his character," Zacj replied as Sui agreed with him about Donkey.

"Yeah. I guess." Leah pulls a soda out of the fridge before sitting on the couch with the ogre girl and boys. "And for the record, I don't think we should tell your folks about today."

"Why? Today was awesome!" Sui said looking away from the TV.

"Your folks wouldn't be very happy if you told them about us dressing up the way we did in Fiona's clothing like that. It'll be our little secret, okay?" Leah explained.

"Awww! And here I was about to tell Mom and Dad about what an adventurous day we had!" Zacj sadly whined.

"If you three keep quiet about today, the next time I babysit you guys, it'll be an every man for themselves day."

"What does that mean?" Julia wondered to Leah.

"It means you can eat whatever you want for dinner when your Mom and Dad aren't around."

The three young ogre's eyes widened hearing that as they exclaimed in excitement and disbelief, "Really?!"

"Yep. Whatever you guys want," Leah said with a smile on her face while drinking her can of root beer.

Then, the triplets huddled together and whispered amongst themselves at Leah's request to keep quiet about today. Leah remained silent who saw Zacj, Sui, and Julia look at the twenty year old for a quick second before going back to whispering. About to to three minutes later, they finally made their decision when the young ogres were now looking at Leah.

"Okay. We've made our decision," Zacj said with a tough and serious look on his face.

"Leah looked at them with a plain look on her face. "And that is?" She wondered with and eyebrow raised.

"We won't tell Mom or Dad about this if you let us have three bowls of Double Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream with extra chocolate syrup and whipped cream!" Zacj made the deal.

"Yeah! And-And allow us to see that manga that had the girl with red eyes riding a squid thingy," Sui added to the deal.

"You mean Ma-Hime?" Leah told the bald ogre boy.

"Yeah, that one!"

Leah thought about it for a while before saying with a shrug, "Okay."

The three were surprised at how Leah took their deal.

".... That was easy," Julia said as Leah finished drinking her root beer.

"In return, you guys have to promise not to tell anyone about today," The dark brown eyed woman said.

"We promise!" The three ogres said in unison as Leah smiled at this.

'Shrek's gonna kill me when he sees his kids run around the way they they'll be next time I babysit them,' Leah thought before shrugging it off, 'Eh. Whatever. I can be a bad influence on kids and animals when I want to be.' She looked at the time on the clock that read 8:37 p.m. and stood up. "Okay, Midgets. It's time to get ready for bed."

"Oh, okay." Zacj, Sui, and Julia got up from watching a re-run and wen to the bathroom to wash up. Afterwards, they went into their rooms, put their night clothes on, and immediately went to bed within the next five minutes.

Leah was up half of the night watching different anime shows that were on around eleven as she saw Shrek and Fiona walk in with tired looks on their faces.

"We're back," Shrek yawned.

"So, I see," Leah said getting up from the couch.

"How was everything while we were gone?" Fiona wondered.

Inwardly, Leah was smiling happily from the events that occurred while the ogres were out. Then, she said in a regular tone and smile, "It was okay. Nothing out of the ordinary since things were a bit boring while you guys were gone for most of the day.

"Oh, okay. I guess," Shrek said and Leah stretched and began to walk out of the swamp house after giving Shrek and Fiona hugs.

It took about an hour for Leah to get back home. However, instead of going directly to her house, Leah went to Carley's and crashed there for the night because of it getting late and Leah getting tired of walking for so long. Carley didn't mind since Leah always does that when she's too tired from a long day to go back home sometimes.

Around twelve, when Carley and Leah were watching different shows on TV Carley asked, "So, how was babysitting with the triplets?"

Leah didn't respond for a moment who was laying on Carley's couch about to sleep with her head on her friend's lap.

"... It was good. I know next time I go, I'm gonna be even more busy than today.

Carley was going to ask what Leah meant by that, but stopped when she saw the dark-eyed woman asleep on her lap.

The End!!

**Okame:**

**Inyunaruto365: Hey, Fiona.**

**Fiona: Yeah?**

**Inyunaruto365: Do you even _wear _a bra?**

**Fiona: (thinking) Not really.**

**Snow White/Pricat: (Shocked)**

**Inyunaruto365: I knew it!**

**Fiona: Well, I used to wear one when I was a human, but it would tare from me turning into an ogre at night.**

**Inyunaruto365: Oh. But still. I knew you didn't wear a bra!**

**Snow White: You're actually walking around here?.... Braless?**

**Fiona: Yes. Sometimes Shrek wants me to wear one when we're going somewhere fancy which is fine with me. But when I get back home, I take it off feeling like I can breathe again.**

**Pricat: Dude, I give you props for letting them breathe for so long and not letting anything happen.**

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah. Even I can't do that for very long. It feels weird for a long period of time. Anyway, Fiona, why do you have all those cosplay costumes in your room in the first place? You hardly seem like the Otaku type like Pricat and myself are.**

**Fiona:.... (Face turning red) W-Well.. Those aren't for cosplaying out in public.**

**Inyunaruto365: (confused) Huh?**

**Snow White: It's something that Fi-Fi and I do when no one's around.**

**Inyunaruto365: (dully) Oh. (Thinks about it) Oh! (Thinks again) Oooohh!**

**Snow White: Took you long enough.**

**Inyunaruto365: Shut-up! I just didn't know you guys were into role playing like _that_, though.**

**Pricat: Does Shrek know?**

**Fiona: Not that much about me and Snow doing it. He suspects something, but doesn't ask me.**

**Pricat: Oh, okay. I guess.**

**Inyunaruto365: I'm glad I put Fi-Fi and Snowdrop together. They're a cute couple to say the least.**

**Fiona: I told you not to call me that!**

**Inyunaruto365: But it's cute!**

**Fiona: No one calls me that except for Snow!**

**Inyunaruto365: Okay, okay. Geez.**

**Everyone: (remaining silent, Inyunaruto365 was smiling and chuckling. Knowing what's going to happened next)**

**Inyunaruto365: (smiles and stifling a laugh from her covered mouth)**

**Pricat: Oh, no.**

**Fiona: I'm warning you!**

**Inyunaruto365: (still trying not to say what Fiona didn't want to hear who was trying not to laugh from it.)**

**Fiona: Stop laughing!**

**Inyunaruto365: (Still holding her laughter) What? I'm not gonna say it.**

**Fiona: Good (about to walk away.)**

**Inyunaruto365: Fi-Fi!**

**Fiona: Grr! (Chases after Inyunaruto365 who was laughing at this)**

**Pricat: (sighs) I knew it.**

**Shrek: (walks to where Fiona's still chasing Inyunaruto365) … Did I miss anything?**

**Snow/Pricat: No.**

**Shrek:... Should I be concerned about this?**

**Snow: I don't think so.**


End file.
